Various kinds of spare key holders are well known in the prior art, and almost all of such devices suffer from distinct disadvantages, such as bulkiness, expense or the like. One such prior art device comprises a card member having slots in which keys are inserted, thus allowing the ends or edges of the keys to extend from the surface of the holder. Such a configuration, however, is undesirable in that the key extensions can catch or bind on clothing, pockets, etc.
Another type of card-like holder consists of a card member having pockets for receiving keys, and means for restraining the keys within the card pockets. Such restraining means typically include adhesive or magnetic strips disposed across the surface of the keys and card or an adhesive film substantially covering the card face which includes the key containing pockets. The use of adhesive or magnetic strips is undesirable in that it is cumbersome; the strips may be easily misplaced and/or become worn after a period of use. The use of a resealable adhesive film is undesirable in that after a period of use, the film may become worn such that it no longer properly adheres to the card holder, thus resulting in the possible loss of the items contained in the holder.
It is the goal of the present invention to improve upon these and other prior art devices, while providing a fine opportunity to a salesman to reap the benefits of a highly effective form of advertising.